


of corners and promises

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, Female Ootsutsuki Indra, Female Senju Hashirama, Modern AU, cisbent, trade fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: someone's having a baby shower. someone wishes to escape.





	of corners and promises

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto. a trade fic.
> 
> ashura and hashi are siblings hshshhshshsh

_ SOS _

_ what _

_ still at work? _

_ sadly _

Hashirama looked up from the screen, finding a little boy nearly crying trying to find the bathroom. She helped him to his destination and returned him to his mother—who didn’t seem to notice her son had been missing, before checking her phone again.

_ when will you be free? _

She waited, but the reply didn’t come.

The vast residence was full of people; most were strangers to her but not to her brother and his expecting wife. Cute balloons, gifts, and scattered empty champagne flutes were strewn here and there, making it difficult to walk without paying full attention to the floor. The guests were family acquaintances, school friends, work buddies, gym buddies, bus buddies, wherever-Ashura-met-them buddies—seriously, her older brother picked up friends like finding Rattatas in his Pokemon Go run. Not that she minded his habit.

It’s his wife’s friends whom she found insufferable. _Friends_ was an overstatement; Ootsutsuki Indra had few close friends growing up, and none stayed in adulthood. Of course Ashura considered his friends to be hers, but Indra drew a different crowd than him. Other than coworkers, the rest were either bootlickers or influencer wannabes thirsty for opulent selfie background. How the heck they found about the baby shower, though…?

Ashura and his wife were still chatting with a large group of people, their location was easily found from the occasional laughter. He’s unapproachable, so Hashirama resigned to the kitchen, monitoring the flow of food and took some macarons for herself.

Her phone buzzed.

_ midnight if i’m lucky _

_ double shift? _

“Texting that poor boy at your brother’s baby shower? Aw.”

Hashirama jolted. Indra peered over her shoulder, a plate of salmon steak in hand. She hid her phone and shifted away, forcing a smile on her face.

“Is it wrong to—?”

“You,” Indra pointed at her sister in law using her fork, “should be there,” she pointed at the doorway leading to the living room, “with me and Ashura entertaining our guests. Not texting someone unworthy to even step into our house.”

Hashirama couldn't stop herself. “Oh, so those social climbers out there are worthy?”

“Watch your tongue, _little sister_,” Indra warned her, jabbing her steak. “If I see that rat again here—”

“That rat is my friend,” Hashirama hissed, knowing the maids were working closely. “At least I treat him better than how you treat your husband!”

Indra raised a round eyebrow. “Have you seen him greeted his ex-girlfriend whom I specifically instructed not to invite?” Watching Hashirama’s stunned face gave her a satisfied smile.

“You paraded him like an arm candy,” she finally said, her half eaten mint macaron turned to dust in her clenched fist. “You make him follow your whims like some sort of a servant. He loves you to death, yet—”

Despite her sharp accusations, Indra managed to remain calm. She poked her food with an uninterested stare. “How lowly you think of me, Hashi-chan. I’m having his child.”

“I know anyone who can get pregnant would kill to be in your position now. Don’t think you’re special just because of it.”

“It’s my baby shower, of course I’m special!”

“Are you that bli—”

“Theeere you are, ladies!”

The women turned their heads to find Ashura at the doorway, his arms raised high in the air. Hashirama wiped her hand on the kitchen counter.

“Darling.” Indra linked her arm to his, pecking his cheek while glaring at his sister.

“Why hiding from the fun out there? Are you talking about me?” Ashura innocently asked.

“Yes,” Indra piped up. “Ask her what we talked about.”

“What is it?” He blinked, beaming.

Hashirama stared at them alternately. “Nothing, Brother. Just reminding my beloved sister to keep showering you with love even after my nephew is born later.” A sickeningly sweet smile bloomed on her face. “You promised me, right?” she asked Indra.

Indra snorted. “Like I never kept a promise before.”

“That’s so sweet of you!” Ashura pulled his wife closer. “We should return, I spotted an uncle just dropped from the valet…”

As the couple sauntered back to the party, Hashirama let out a relieved sigh. Her phone buzzed.

_ what else. need the monies _

_ wanna steak?_

Madara took awhile to type his reply.

_ you do know how to tempt me. usual place then. _

_ ttyl _

Hashirama grinned amidst her tears.


End file.
